<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coughing Until a Corpse by moon932</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206555">Coughing Until a Corpse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932'>moon932</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Well Spent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a good night.</p><p>Then he saw a familiar a motorcycle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Well Spent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coughing Until a Corpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a good night.<br/>He was supposed to go in patrol and save a couple people, maybe stop some petty crimes. But he didn’t want this. </p><p><br/>Peter wasn’t new to car accidents, he was sadly, familiar with helping get people out and stopping any. </p><p><br/>But this accident was different.<br/>Because this accident had a motorcycle that had a license Peter was all to familiar seeing. The license of his boyfriend.</p><p><br/>Harley Keener.</p><p><br/>Peter felt his heart beat speed up, he quickly helped the drunk man from his red truck and webbed him to the curb so he wouldn’t walk away and cause another accident.</p><p><br/>Now for the boy who was riding an all to familiar motorcycle. Quickly running over he surveyed the damage, quickly listening to Karen as he removed the cycle from the coughing blonde. </p><p><br/>“Harley?” Peter asked, crouching down quickly to steady him so the pipe impaling him wouldn’t move.</p><p><br/>“Harls, hey you gotta stay awake for me.” He said, trying not let his racing heart be heard to the crowd around them.</p><p><br/>“Petey?” He mumbled, squinting as the tears blurred his vision. The southern accent shining through the barley conscious boy.</p><p><br/>“Yeah,” Peter whispered, “Yeah, it’s me.”</p><p>Harley whined, reaching to the mask. <br/>“Why ‘re you wearin’ the mask Petey?” He asked, slipping the mask up. </p><p><br/>“Because you were in an accident, hon.” Peter barely choked out. Gently grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist, holding it gently against the hem as it just got over the point of his nose. <br/>Harley paused, blinking sluggishly, Peter would usually find it cute if it weren’t for the circumstances. Harley coughed, Peter could only brush his hands through his hair as comfort, trying to blink the tears away. </p><p><br/>“Mr. Stark is on his way.” Karen barley whispered, seemingly silent like she knew what is happening.</p><p><br/>“Don’ cry Petey,” Harley said, poking his cheek weakly, breath stuttering a little as his eyes widened in pain. Tears escaping his eyes.<br/>Peter shuffled closer, dropping Harley’s wrist to tenderly lay a hand on the boy’s lower stomach.</p><p><br/>“Then don’t die.” He mumbled. Sniffling as he heard the sound of thrusters approaching.  Harley gave him a lopsided smile, eyes still shining with pain. Sirens were heard in the distance, but they were still so far away, even with Peter’s super-hearing.</p><p><br/>Harley reached his hand out again, a dazed pout crossing his features, “Take your mask off Petey, lemme see your cute face.” He said, tugging at the mask until it was off. He smiled like he won a pure gold medal, Peter could only give a pained smile as tears cascaded down his face. </p><p><br/>“Hiya Petey.” He mumbled, eyes following the sound of an Ironman suit landing beside him. “Mechanic!” He said, giving Tony a toothy smile.</p><p><br/>Tony crouched down, tears already gathering in his eyes, “Hi.” he said, looking at Peter with a small nod, taking over holding the iron bar. <br/>“Petey, it’s the Mechanic,” Harley said, rolling his head so it rested on Peter’s stomach, Peter nodded, carding his gloved hand through his hair. “He broke into my garage.” He mumbled, coughing violently.</p><p><br/>Peter nodded, taking in a deep breath as he replied, “I know babe, you’ve told me.” He whispered. Tears rolling down in angry waves as he heard a once comforting heart beat fade out.</p><p><br/>The medics finally arrived.</p><p><br/>Tony had tears falling down his cheeks, as he leaned over and ran a hand through Harley’s hair. Peter choked up, it was such a familiar movement, one he used on both of them. Harley relaxed into the comfort of the warm hand, smiling dopily. </p><p><br/>The medics arrived as the heart beat faded. Standing shell shocked as the unmasked street hero of Queens and Tony Stark mourned a life. </p><p><br/>Jefferson Davis arrived to bring the drunk driver in, he looked over to the other involved, stopping short as he saw who was there. <br/>Tony stood to crouch beside Peter, hugging him to his chest as the two cried. Peter clutching the corpse of Harley Keener to himself. </p><p><br/>That night everyone learned the truth behind the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...<br/>Did you hope for a happy ending?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>